


A Sleepless Night

by fakegingerale



Category: Tik Tok - Fandom, modern alchemy - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Modern Alchemy, Romance, Vampires, masquerade faction, vampire fic, vampire x vampire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakegingerale/pseuds/fakegingerale
Summary: A tender moment between the Masquerade faction leader and the immortal bartender.
Relationships: auralia/asmodeus





	A Sleepless Night

_Auralia held her arms in front of her in an attempt to keep herself from taking a step forwards. She knew all too well what was behind the door to her left- she knew what she’d see… yet she couldn’t stop herself from entering. Crimson handprints covered the fine wallpaper and pools of blood stained the freshly waxed floors but in the center of it all was the true horror. A small red headed woman held a child to her chest, sobbing for the child to wake, her entire face covered in the blood of her family. Auralia watched as the woman’s raised her face and made eye contact with her._

_“You will always be a monster…” were the only words that left Elizabeth’s lips before the nightmare shifted to black._

“NO!” Auralia shot up in Asmodeus’ bed, her deep red hair plastered to her forehead with sweat, her chest rising and falling at an accelerated pace. A warm hand gently squeezed her shoulder whilst another turned her face towards Asmodeus. Auralia’s blue eyes studied every inch of his face before she rests her forehead on his. The two stayed like this for a few moments before Asmodeus’ fingers weaved through her hair and he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She hummed happily before she pulls away. 

“Care to share, love?” Asmodeus’ voice was rough with sleep but was gentle nevertheless as he played with her hair. Every action he made towards her was tender, loving and filled with the same adoration one might give a God. Auralia looked down at her hands and scoffed internally at the thought- she could never deserve the love she received from him. Not after everything she’d done. 

“They were back. I saw myself after I killed them. I saw what I did to my goddamn family.” Auralia slowly moves away from the vampire beside her. She sits on the edge of the bed, her legs dangling, before she stands. She tugs on Asmodeus’ button up and hugs it to her chest as she looks out the window at the New York skyline. The crisp autumn breeze was coming through the single open window and the female vampire could feel the slight chill in the air. 

Strong arms wrapped around Auralia’s torso and pulled her back against Asmodeus’ firm chest. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, her body refusing to deny itself the simple pleasure of his embrace. She closed her eyes and took in a few deep breaths and felt Asmodeus’ hand brush her biceps in an attempt to comfort her. 

“Aura… you couldn’t stop yourself. You know that. I just wish that I could have stopped you. That I could have been there for you.” He presses his lips against the top of her head, his own eyes closing, the two vampires just enjoying each other’s company for a moment. Auralia turns in his arms and looks up at him and admires him, keeping watch to ensure his eyes remained closed. She slowly trails her gaze down to his bare chest and her fingertips brush across a scar, her bottom lip trapped beneath her fang as she thinks. Asmodeus had endured centuries worth of pain, heartbreak and loss, yet remained a kind soul to many. Auralia couldn’t help but feel that at times, all of her kindness had died with her human life. 

“I can sense you furrowing your brows…” Asmo tilts Auralia’s face up with his forefinger and raises a brow, the corner of his lips upturning, before he takes in a deep breath. “Come and lay down. Talk it out with me, love.” He cups his lover’s cheek gently and pushes aside every negative feeling he had at that moment and focused solely on the woman in his arms. 

“I just… I feel like a part of me is missing. Like something died when-“ Auralia trails off and looks down at their feet as she struggled to find her words. 

“When you died?” Asmodeus finishes her sentence and sighs before he wraps both arms around her, lifting her and placing her back down on the bed, making sure she didn’t hit her head whilst he did. 

“Auralia- no. Elizabeth Olivia Prodway. You are the kindest,” A soft kiss pressed to a cheek to emphasize his words, “Most compassionate,” A kiss to her jawline that caused a sharp inhale. “Fantastic creature to ever exist on this wide world. This I should know.” He brushes his lips across her neck, watching as a shiver rolls down her spine, before he chuckles quietly. “Same as I know that,” He takes Auralia’s small hand in his own and presses it to the place above his unbeating heart, locking eyes with her, his face as serious as the grave. “I am yours. I’m not going anywhere, so long as you’ll have me, and that is a promise.” 

Auralia’s mouth dropped slightly as she struggled to find something to say before she just nods, her eyes watering, before she moves her free hand to pull Asmodeus down closer. She brushes her hand across his face before she kisses him. She pulls him closer, wrapping her legs around his waist and giggles when he pulls her off the mattress, her legs now straddling him. Her eyes flutter open and study his face before she presses a chaste and gentle kiss on the scars left from the night they had met. She begins to trail kisses down his jaw, his neck before pausing next to the shell of his ear. 

“And I am yours, so long as you’ll have me.” She whispers, before she tries to move to the other side of the room, only to be stopped by Asmodeus pinning her down to the mattress. The two stared at each other, chests heaving, before a silent agreement was made. Later. Right now, all they needed was to hold one another and be there. Asmodeus slides down and rests his head on Auralia’s chest, his eyes closing as he listens to the sounds of her breathing. 

“I wish you’d been there too…” Auralia whispers, absent mindedly, her fingers playing with a strand of hair, soft blue eyes staring up at the ceiling. She bites her lip before she smiles widely. 

“Have you noticed the way Dita’s started acting around Perse? I give it a week tops before we find them in a closet at the bar.” She murmurs, tilting her head down to look at Asmodeus before she laughs softly. His eyes were shut and the softest snores left the fearsome Faction Leader and all Auralia could think was- 

_Thank the stars that this is a sight I get to see._


End file.
